Blake Belladonna vs. Mikasa Ackerman
Description Tragedy made them who they are, but their skills, instinct, power at swinging and loyalty to their comrades is what they need to survive against the corrupted monsters respectively known as the Grimm and the Titans. Which of them will win? The former White Fang Huntress or the Survey Corps' finest Titan slayer? Interlude Hiro: The pen. It's common knowledge it's mightier than the sword to the weak. However, in the hands of a strong female, it's deadlier than all else. MBStarscream: Blake Belladonna, the Faunus freedom fighter of Team RWBY... Hiro: And Mikasa Ackerman, the last Asian on Earth. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Blake Belladonna Hiro: The world of Remnant holds many mysteries, many dangers, and many men and women who are capable of handling them. But even it is not immune to the age-old problem of prejudice. MBStarscream: From the days humans first walked the world - well, the second time they walked the world, it's a long story - they were joined by another species: The Faunus. In case you just said "The what?", Faunus are basically humans with animalistic traits; a rabbit Faunus could have bunny ears, a panther Faunus could have extendable claws (unless we're talkin' about Black Panther), a shark Faunus might only thrive in the ocean, a bird Faunus might dump one on your windshield... Lord Farquaad: And so on and so forth. Hiro: Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about them. Despite what some might think, though, Faunus are not in fact as old as Humans, as they were not present during the time when the gods were on Remnant, only appearing after they had left. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them. MBStarscream: At some point in history, a village in Sanus fell under attack from the Creatures of Grimm, and its survival was thanks solely to the fact that humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. After this event, humans grew to realize that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them. Hiro: It would take centuries and a full-on civil war before the Faunus were finally given equal rights and treated as actual people, not monsters. ...Well, nearly. Despite everything, many humans still thought of the Faunus as lesser beings, or outright hated them for the problems they caused, and even after the Great War ended in a peace treaty, there was still great prejudice towards the Faunus. And so the White Fang, a peacekeeping organization with the intention of making the voices of the Faunus heard, was formed. Enter, Blake Belladonna. MBStarscream: Blake was literally born into the White Fang and their peaceful protests under the leadership of Blake's father; Ghira Belladonna. But when Ghira stepped down and Sienna Khan took over, the White Fang ceased to be an activist group and became a terrorist group instead, with White Fang members like Adam Taurus leading the charge. Hiro: After she had realized the terrible things that the White Fang were doing, Blake deserted them and set out to become stronger as to do some good in the world and make a better name for the Faunus than what the White Fang had become. After leaving the organization, Blake enrolled at Beacon Academy, where she became a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Yet, Weiss' distrust of the Faunus and hatred of the White Fang, combined with Blake's determination to prove Weiss wrong about them, led to Blake accidentally revealing that she herself was a Faunus and was once a member of White Fang in the midst of a heated argument. MBStarscream: After having looked for Blake for twelve hours, Weiss decided that Blake's Faunus heritage and previous White Fang affiliation did not matter anymore, saying that should anything major occur, she should call for her team and count on their help instead of seeking someone else. As time progressed, Blake grew closer to her teammates and has even participated in certain events with them, such as a food fight. But that all changed when the Battle of Beacon took place, during which Yang's right arm got cut off by Adam. Out of fear that her teammates would be harmed again if they tried to help her again, Blake went "Ight imma head out" and abandoned them when they needed her most. Hiro: Do you really have to criticize the show's writing right now? MBStarscream: Only sayin'. Hiro: Blake headed back to her home country of Menagerie after the Fall of Beacon and set out to take down the tarnished remains of the White Fang. MBStarscream: Y'know, since the leader of Menagerie is a Faunus, you'd think he'd rename the place to something less racist. Hiro: Racist? MBStarscream: Alexa? Define "Menagerie". Alexa: Menagerie. "A collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition". MBStarscream: Kind of racist to the Faunus, isn't it? You'd think that Ghira would want to change its name as soon as he got into power. Hiro: ...Ahem, moving on. Blake shows above-average agility, speed and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine-gun fire using her blade. MBStarscream: Blake also possesses remarkable reflexes, as she is able to dodge a nearly point-blank strike from Adam by using her Semblance. She is also capable of jumping large distances, leaping from building to building and even on moving cars, as seen in "Painting the Town...". As a Faunus, Blake possesses the ability of night vision, granting her the ability to see proficiently in the dark, as is shown after shooting out the power during the White Fang Faction Meeting, using the dark as a means for her and Sun Wukong to escape from Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Hiro: Blake's most remarkable quality is her Semblance, Shadow, which allows her to create shadow-clones. Blake can use these clones to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time, which is demonstrated during her fight with Atlesian Knight-130s and again during her fight against Roman. Her first on-screen use of it is during the events of the "Black" Trailer when she utilized it against the Spider Droid. Blake's first recorded use of her "Shadow" ability in the series proper is during "Players and Pieces" when she fights the Nevermore. During the latter battle and others, she propels from her shadows, confirming there is some substance to her copies. In "Of Runaways and Stowaways", a clone exerts a force on her, allowing her to reach greater heights. MBStarscream: It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. Though Blake usually uses them in her immediate area, she reaches rather far away from one she uses to trick Reese Chloris in a Vytal Festival Tournament match. Blake uses Dust to give her clones additional abilities. Fire Clones are explosive, Earth Clones are more concrete defenses than normal clones, and Ice Clones are effective in trapping enemies, giving Blake the advantage in fights. Hiro: Blake's weapon is the Gambol Shroud, a set of two swords consisting of a katana, used as a primary sword, and a large cleaver, which is used as a sheathe. Gambol Shroud has three forms. When sheathed, the weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, Blake is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. She is also adept in using Gambol Shroud as a conduit for her Aura. Creating shock wave-like attacks of varying intensities in conjunction with her swings, these attacks have been shown to be extremely effective and versatile as Blake has used them against Grimm, missiles, AK-130's and human opponents. Given that Adam demonstrates a red variant of this attack in the "Black" Trailer, it is possible she learned this technique from him. MBStarscream: She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips her weapon. She can fold the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. In the "Black" Trailer, it is shown that she is able to pull the gun portion's trigger by tugging on the weapon's ribbon. Her technique with this form of Gambol Shroud is similar to Ruby's with Crescent Rose: she uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. Hiro: Additionally, she uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and she can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. She is quite accurate as well, for she is able to kill an Ursa with one strike during her meeting with Yang in the Emerald Forest. Though she is very talented at using Gambol Shroud offensively, it requires a lot of concentration, lowering her defensive capability and making her more susceptible to attacks overall. Blake uses her ribbon again in "Painting the Town..." to spin Yang around, which is part of Ruby's plan to distract and defeat Roman. MBStarscream: Because the sword portion of Gambol Shroud folds into a sickle, the end of the blade is double-edged, and she can use this double edge when it is in its sword form. This is seen in "Black and White" when she attempts to interrogate Roman by placing the back of the blade to his throat while pointing her gun toward the White Fang members to keep them at bay. Overall, Blake is no joke, even if you're mindfucked by the fact she has four ears. She can move fast enough to block minigun fire, sliced through dozens of AK-130 robots, moved around the Atlesian Paladin-290's essentially omnidirectional aiming system, was one of the few accepted into Beacon without prior experience in a combat school, defeated Roman Torchwick the second time around, once whipped Nora Valkyrie with a rope of link sausages so hard she flew up and crumpled a soda machine, and finally brought Adam to justice with Yang's help by giving him a good ol' front and back stabbing. Hiro: But Blake is far from a perfect warrior. Though she is often instrumental in executing her team’s unique strategies, she can recklessly rush into battle should an enemy make her mad enough, even if they possess superior skill. Despite her high level of cooperative success, Blake can abandon her allies to pursue her own goals if she deems it necessary, whether out of anger, cockiness... MBStarscream: Or regret and south-loathing. What, too soon? Hiro: As powerful as it is, her Aura can only last so long, and gets depleted with more hardcore use. Once it’s gone, Blake can be hurt the same as any normal human, and takes a huge dive in her combat capabilities given that so much of her power extends from her soul. But after all is said and done, Blake is a young woman who has given up on running away. She will stand and fight by her friends, fighting for justice, for equality and for freedom. Blake: We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow. Mikasa Ackerman Hiro: Mikasa was born to an Asian mother, and her father was a member of the Ackerman clan. She lived peacefully with her parents in the farmlands of Wall Maria, helping them since a young age. Mikasa underwent a painful scarring ritual from her mother, who cut into her skin the mark of their family. MBStarscream: Being the last of their race made her mother and Mikasa high value targets to robbers. When she was only 9 years old, a group of traffickers killed her parents and attempted to kidnap her for the purpose of selling her as a slave to the people in the Capital. Frightened and shocked, Mikasa was rescued by Eren Yeager, the son of her family's doctor. He tricked and killed two of the slavers, but he was overwhelmed by the third trafficker and on the verge of being strangled. Hiro: Eren desperately urged Mikasa to fight to win, who came to realize that the world can be callous and merciless before dispatching the robber from behind, who was trying to kill him. When Grisha Yeager arrived with members of the Military Police Brigade, Mikasa was given the scarf by Eren and accepted into his family. This event awakened the fighting instincts and perfect self-control that runs in the Ackerman clan. Mikasa then went to live with Eren's family until the Fall of Wall Maria. MBStarscream: After the events of the Wall Maria's destruction, the government's desperate attempt to reclaim the lands using the refugees lead to nothing but more casualties. This prompted Mikasa, Eren, and Armin Arlert to enroll with the army and become members of the 104th Training Corps. During their training, Mikasa helped Eren as much as she could as he initially failed to grasp the basics of the vertical maneuvering equipment. They managed to pass the qualifying tests, Mikasa quickly proving her skills and was praised as one of the best trainees in military history. Hiro: Being an Ackerman, Mikasa has "awakened" a dormant power within her earlier in her life when her parents were murdered and she was going to be kidnapped until Eren saved her. It has been described as "knowing exactly what needed to be done", developing fighting instincts and perfect self-control of her body far above the average human. This is because she can access the Power of the Titans to a limited extent without transforming. She is able to connect to every single Ackerman before her via the paths and gain their battle experience. MBStarscream: Being the child of an Ackerman and an Asian, Mikasa retains the ability to resist memory manipulation from the Founding Titan. Owing to the need to protect her adoptive brother who often runs off looking for trouble, Mikasa had honed herself to be a talented fighter at a very young age. She often threw boys bigger than her with ease and scared them enough to run away at see her despite their superior numbers. Having undergone intense training, Mikasa is strong enough to lift Eren and several equipment boxes off the ground without effort. Hiro: While she was still training, Keith even noted that Mikasa's performance is exemplary in every subject and that she is truly a genius. Having a prodigious skill in vertical maneuvering equipment, she can use blades to easily strike and slash Titans with speed and efficiency. This has led to her being mentioned as a military genius many times and "as valuable as a hundred average soldiers." MBStarscream: Her mastery and remarkable will allows her to displaying a lethal force against Titans rarely seen among soldiers, recruits or veterans alike. This has been proven true when she took Annie Leonhart in her Titan form, who had killed numerous experienced veterans with ease before, and survived. While being a new way of weapons manipulation, Mikasa easily mastered how to use Thunder Spears. She has the strength to carry up eight spears with ease, before simultaneously throwing and detonating them on Titans with greater accuracy than the weapon inventor. ''' Hiro: There's just one catch, though: Since they're made of either a high-carbon or chromium blades, too much of either can make the blades incredibly strong but also very brittle and can shatter easily against hard surfaces. But there's a reason Mikasa is one of the greatest Titan killers in history. She graduated first in her class, defeated numerous military police officers on her own, has slain eight Titans to date by herself, was claimed to be one of the best trainees in military history, kicked the Female Titan to her death after slicing her fingers off, and has been deployed on many dangerous missions deep in Titan territory and come out alive. '''MBStarscream: Mikasa is a very well-rounded fighter, but there are chinks in her being. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES MBStarscream: The hell did I get censored for?! Hiro: You said the "c" word. No, wait, the racist ''"c" word. '''MBStarscream: Oh, the people who run this show can blow it our their asses. Her Maneuvering Equipment requires gas to run. If it runs out, it stops working and can have deadly consequences. This happened to Mikasa when she wasn't paying attention and took a very nasty fall. Plus, as incredibly creepy as wanting to jump your adoptive brother's bone is, Mikasa is unwaveringly dedicated to Eren. If it means putting her life on the line or, after his supposed death, becoming careless and impulsive. Really a waste of all that sweet training when you get down to how she can't go on without this guy.' Hiro: I've also stated the brittleness of her Thunder Spears. In fact, she often swings so hard with so much force that, even against regular Titan skin, the blades chip as a result and are left useless. And finally, Mikasa may be among the best soldiers in history, but she is still human. She's gotten herself injured on a few occasions that required medical help and put her on the shelf for a time. MBStarscream: Oh, but don't fuck around with Mikasa Ackerman. If she can functionally decapitate man-eating giants with ease, what chance do you think ''you ''have? Mikasa: Once I'm dead, I won't even be able to remember you. So I'll win, no matter what. I'll live, no matter what! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Mikasa's got territory to help her out in this fight, but can she keep up with Team RWBY's resident Faunus girl and bookworm? MBStarscream: Just take it easy with the swingin' there, ladies. ' ---- ''Forest of Giant Trees The sun had just risen over the forest, the birds beginning to chirp and other animals joining in on the morning chorus ritual. Amidst it all sat a figure in black and white, her wavy hair flapping in the cool morning breeze, a bow sitting atop her head fluttering as well. The young girl sat on a rock, basking in the wind with her eyes shut, deep in thought. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and her face froze in fear as an inhuman shriek echoed through the forest, followed by a thunderous crash. The girl, '''Blake Belladonna, stood on the rock and, in an instant, she vanished, hunched over and sprinting further into the forest where the horrid noise came from. Soon enough, she came across the source. A massive, humanoid figure lay face-first on the ground, limbs outstretched, steam still rising from its body and blood gushing from a pair of twin slice marks running parallel to one another across the back of its neck. Blake's awe at the sight of such a creature was broken when a slight motion caught her eye, looking beyond the corpse to see a woman standing and staring back at her. Her shoulder-length black hair wrapped around her face in the wind in random intervals, her dark, calm eyes piercing into Blake's own amber eyes. Finally, Blake spoke up, asking, "Who are you? And what is that... thing?" Mikasa Ackerman '''closed her eyes and smirked, letting out an amused chuckle as she stepped forward and onto the behemoth's neck, revealing a pair of twin, straight-bladed swords in each hand, as well as her military attire and a pair of boxes on each hip. "You must not get out much, little girl. This is a Titan. It does not think, move, or do anything that does not involve consuming the living like us. It's sole purpose is eat everything until there's nothing left of it to get its jaws on." "Huh, reminds me of Grimm. Only that it looks like an actual person and Grimm are animals." "Grimm? Hm, never heard of them. I doubt they can compete with the power and unrelenting tenacity of these Titans, though. These "Grimm" cannot compare." "Yeah, it must be easy killing something that is slow, stupid, and has one, maybe two ways to attack you can see a mile away. Grimm, on the other hand, are more numerous and diverse than these "Titans". You never know what you'll get with them. They're fast, all different sorts of deadly, and will stop at nothing until humanity is wiped out completely." "Oh let me guess, a big bad wolf, teddy bear, and birdy are what these Grimm are?" "And you're killing giant naked people that eat smaller people." "Are you downplaying what I've spent my life doing?!" Mikasa angrily demanded. "Only returning the favor of what I've trying to do with ''my ''life." Blake replied with bland disinterest. "Well, don't think what you do is any better than my own work. I can kill these things in a snap, don't think you're any different." "I think it'll be hard for you to kill a moving target, as opposed to those things." The angered soldier pointed her right sword at the huntress, who just freed a large-bladed sword from her back, and declared, "I'll cut you to bits. For my cohorts. For my fallen family and friends. For Eren!" "Who?" '''FIGHT! Mikasa held one sword over her head, blade facing the sky, and pointed the tip of the other towards Blake, bouncing it a few times to challenge her forward. Blake responded by blitzing Mikasa, catching the soldier off-guard with a speeding sidekick to the chest. Mikasa crashed onto her back several yards from the Titan's corpse, her attempts at strategizing interrupted with Blake plummeting down at her, blade raised high overhead. Blake slammed the sword, the soldier snapping her head aside and barely avoiding what would've been an early killing blow. Mikasa put her boots against Blake's stomach and shot them outward, sending Blake flying onto the back of her head. Blake quickly scrambled to her feet to find Mikasa charging at her, the Faunus freeing the katana from its sheath and taking the black cleaver in her free hand. Mikasa chopped down on Blake, catching the blow with her own sword before swiping at Mikasa's gut in retaliation, the Titan killer arching her back and barely avoiding the blow. Blake swung the sheath back once more, Mikasa slicing down at the huntress' arm and severing it. However, the figure that looked like Blake evaporated instantly, Mikasa looking on in confusion while the Faunus already leaped above the soldier, her face right above Mikasa's head. Blake flipped herself backward and used the momentum to nail Mikasa in the back of her head with the point of her foot. Mikasa collapsed to her hands and knees, Blake stepping in with her sword ready to impale her foe. Acting on instinct, Mikasa rolled forward and shot her foot up in the same instant, catching Blake beneath the chin with her heel and sending her flopping back. Mikasa bounded to her feet as Blake kicked herself back up to hers, gnashing her teeth in frustration before charging at the soldier once more. Mikasa gave her blades a spin before meeting Blake halfway with her own rush. The two hunters clashed with their swords in a haze of static, quickly being caught in a brief stalemate before Mikasa kicked Blake in the chest and sent her stumbling back. Blake quickly recuperated as Mikasa ran at her with a wide, horizontal swing. Blake nearly folded herself in half backwards from dodging the blow, holding it for only a moment before another blade came low, swung from the opposite direction, and the Faunus backflipping over its sweep. In an attempt to catch her opponent, Mikasa swung her blades back across her body, trying to scissor Blake, only for the former White Fang member swung her blades at Mikasa's, slicing clean through them as she spiraled in mid-air. Quick to act, Mikasa inverted the grip on her blades and rammed down them on either side of Blake's spine, only to destroy another clone. Simultaneously, Blake lunged from the clone and speared Mikasa, tackling her to the ground. Pinning Mikasa beneath herself, Blake struck the soldier's face with her fists a few times before standing up and raising her sword to once more skewer Eren's adoptive sister. Blake thrust her sword down onto Mikasa, the soldier crossing her blades to capture Blake's. The blade slid partially through the barrier and inched ever closer to the bridge of her nose, Mikasa grunting and her blades cracking under the strain. Shooting her feet into Blake's abdomen, Mikasa rolled backwards, wheeling Blake through the air and slamming her back-first into the dirt, her stomach crushed beneath her boots. Mikasa ejected the useless blades before dropping both knees on Blake's chest, the Faunus barely able to let the wind escape from her lungs before Mikasa unleashed a series of blows to each side of Blake's jaw, the guard of her handles adding extra punching power. Finally satisfied with pummeling her adversary, Mikasa pushed herself back up to her feet, inverting the grip on her handles before jamming them onto a pair of metal protrusions from each side of her box, retracting them with a metallic shing ''and a new blade atop each handle. Mikasa raised her blades up high and stabbed down onto the battered huntress, sinking the blades through her chest. It looked to be Mikasa's win... ...and then the copy of Blake instantly transformed into a solid ice sculpture of her. "What the?!" said Mikasa with realization. She tugged furiously to free her sword from the frozen illusion until a mighty kick to the side of her head knocked her down. Getting up, Mikasa saw Blake walking in her direction. As soon as Mikasa fully stood up, bare knuckles slammed into her chin. Blake's fist then hit her square in the nose. Seeing where this was heading, Mikasa responded with a punch of her own that Blake ducked under before the two started to trade vicious blows. Blake then sucker-punched Mikasa into a nearby tree, then pinned her there and beat her until Mikasa blocked her punch. Mikasa then proceeded to return the beating until Blake managed to dropkick the soldier, knocking her to the ground. Upon getting to her feet, Mikasa fired one of her grappling hooks on hooks on her manoeuvre gear at a tree behind Blake and launched herself onto it. As Blake got out the pistol for Gambol Shroud, she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned to see a spear lodged in the ground. Mikasa cut the rope on it, and the spear exploded, forcing Blake to shield her eyes. "What the hell?" Taking advantage of Blake's direction, Mikasa jumped from the tree and brought her ankle down on Blake's cranium. While Blake was down, Mikasa grabbed the Faunus and lifted her over her head, then threw her down. Blake tried to regain her footing, but Mikasa gave her no such respite. She beat her animalistic foe senseless, flooring her with a powerful left cross. Blake managed to counter of Mikasa's kicks, throwing her away with little effort. The two combatants stood to their full heights and stared each other down. Blake then rushed at Mikasa once more, who returned with her beginning stance. The Faunus lunged at her with a diagonal slash to the shoulder, the soldier raising her blade to catch the blow with a quick flurry of sparks. Mikasa thrust her other sword forward, once more impaling just another shadow clone. However, a smirk formed on Mikasa's face as she threw herself backward, smashing her elbow directly into Blake's mouth behind her. Caught off-guard, Blake took a step back but Mikasa continued her assault. The soldier looked over the side of her shoulder at Blake and held her blades in a diagonal line, the tip pointing to the sky or dirt. She spun towards Blake, her blades whipping through the air and slashing her from shoulder to the opposite hip in a succession of rapid blue clashes. Blake fell to her knees, only to receive a kick to the face that knocked her onto her back. Mikasa took a few steps back and leaped into the air, ready to drive her blades right through Blake's heart. Blake, however, rolled out of the way, then grabbed Mikasa by the collar and hoisted her into the ground as she rose, then slammed her into the ground. Blake then knocked Mikasa into the air with a slash from Gambol Shroud, followed by leaping up at the soldier and hitting her with a fierce barrage of slashes. Just as Mikasa recovered from the attack, Blake kicked off a shadow clone to propel herself at Mikasa while slashing with her sword. Once she hit, Blake backflipped and slashed Mikasa into the air before kicking off another shadow clone to jump up above her. Blake then held out Gambol Shroud by the ribbon and started spinning around with it outstretched, slashing Mikasa with it multiple times and dragging her back to the ground with her. When Mikasa hit the ground, Blake walked over to her Titan-slaying opponent and brought her foot back as far as she could go. Mikasa looked up at Blake before-- ''POW! The force of Blake's kick launched Mikasa high into the air. The ground rose up and welcomed the soldier as her body slammed back-first onto it with a large thud. She took in the sight of the blue sky as Blake strode towards her. As Mikasa tried to get up, a booted foot pushed her back to the ground. "What's the matter?" asked Blake, pressing her leg against Mikasa's stomach. "Have you had enough?" Mikasa closed her hands around Blake's calf, trying to push the Faunus' foot off of her. "Ugh! Nothing's... the matter! I'm... not done yet!" She groaned while pushing unsuccessfully. "Well I am. Which is why I'm asking you to give up now. You have lost this pointless fight, haven't you?" Blake questioned coolly. Mikasa only smiled up at Blake, her grip still tight around the huntress' calf. "Not yet, I haven't." With those words, Mikasa pulled Blake down, making her fall onto her front. Blake growled as Mikasa lifted herself up. Blake sprang back to her feet and glared at Mikasa before they charged at one another. Mikasa swung one sword low, trying to catch Blake off-guard, but Blake noticed and quickly switched out a clone to get behind her. Having guessed that her opponent would do this, Mikasa swung her foot around and kicked Blake in the face. Blake took the hit but landed well, bringing up her weapon (still in the sheath) just as Mikasa attempted another attack. Mikasa tried to strike Blake with both blades, but Blake blocked them with her still sheathed weapon before pushing her back. Blake unsheathed her katana and began trying to get Mikasa while the latter was blocking and trying to get a hit on Blake. Blake eventually managed to carve a slice in Mikasa's leg, making her shout in pain. Blake then grabbed Mikasa and stabbed Gambol Shroud into her chest in chain scythe form before using it to fling the soldier into the air and smash her into the ground. Once she got up, Mikasa fired another Thunder Spear at Blake, who swung herself to the side, narrowly avoiding the weapon. Blake started running at Mikasa as the latter cut the line on the spear, exploding it. Blake jumped just as the explosion caught up to her, propelling her forward towards Mikasa, who was getting ready to fire another spear... ...as Blake vanished from view. Alright, I'm getting ''tired ''of those damn clo--'' Mikasa's anger-filled thoughts were interrupted when Blake performed a vertical slash that sent a shockwave towards the soldier, striking her in the back and sending her flying. As Mikasa stood up, Blake fired three shots from her pistol in succession, one in Mikasa's leg, one in her back, and one in her shoulder. Mikasa screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, Blake slowly walking over to the bleeding soldier. Drawing her sword, Blake leaped into the and brought the blade down on the back of Mikasa's neck, piercing right through the one part of Mikasa's body that connected her head with her torso. Silence, and then Mikasa went limp. The fight was over now. Pulling her sword out of Mikasa's corpse, Blake swung Gambol Shroud through the air and turned her back to her freshest kill before vanishing into thin air. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: And the catgirl takes it. Hiro: Mikasa clearly had the better training and experience of the two, plus her 3D gear does add mobility and speed that puts her on an even level on Blake. However, Blake blew Mikasa out of the water in every other category. MBStarscream: Mikasa's most useful tool, the 3D gear, could not compete with Blake's own speed and reflexes. Plus, it has a limit on how long it can go, while Blake certainly does not. It's also prone to breakdown or running out of fuel, spelling disaster in a Fatal Fiction scenario. Hiro: Blake also doesn't even need gear to bound great distances or move at high speeds, she can just do it by jumping or running. Mikasa's swords, while very strong, were one of her big undoings in this fight. Blake sliced through AK-130 robots with ease and, while not known how strong their alloy is, they are incredibly dense with metal, more than translating to Blake being able to slice the high-quality steel Mikasa uses. MBStarscream: Her Aura and Semblance also played a huge part in her victory, as Mikasa has never encountered anyone or anything like Blake. Her clones can confuse and distract Mikasa while her Semblance kept her from taking any lethal blows or anything really at all to take her out of the battle. Her special Dust cartridges also aided her Semblance and just plain made it unfair for poor Mikasa. Hiro: Finally, it comes down to similar abilities. Mikasa may theoretically be able to block a supersonic bullet faster than what Blake fires, but keep in mind that it's only one shot. She would not be able to keep up with and deflect every ''shot that comes her way. Blake, on the other hand, blocked minigun fire with ease. Mikasa needs timing and strategy to kill Titans, while Blake one-shot an Ursa out of the blue. '''MBStarscream: Blake and Adam both fell off a radio tower during their fight near the end of Volume 6 and only looked none the prettier. Mikasa took a nasty fall and out of commission. It was clear who the winner was from the get-go, the only question being how long Mikasa would last thanks to her experience in fighting Titans.' Hiro: Mikasa was just overwhelmed by Blake's weapons, Aura, Semblance, and superior abilities. MBStarscream: The moment she crossed this black cat, Mikasa's luck was thrown out the window. Hiro: Blake Belladonna wins. Advantages Blake Belladonna (Winner) * Faster * More evasive * Range advantage * More durable * Mikasa's 3D gear runs on a limit * Could slice through Mikasa's swords * Aura and Semblance gave Mikasa trouble * Dust cartridges made things unfair for Mikasa Polls Who would you be rooting for? Blake Belladonna Mikasa Ackerman Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Girls Only Theme Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Sword Theme Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Duel of the Protagonists Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions